


SCP Containment B[reach]: Escape

by Gberryb



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blood, One Sided Conversations, Other, So Much Awkwardness, THEY DON'T SPEAK, Weird Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secure. Contain. Protect.</p><p>They're only three simple words but...they mean a lot. A lot to the people in the foundation, to the people trapped in cells, and even those who don't know the place exists.</p><p>What if one SCP and one human flipped all that on its head?</p><p>What if you decide it's time to "Protect" those "monsters" living in their own hell?</p><p>What if you weren't alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCP-173

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't think I'm gonna finish this. I think this is just gonna be like a small thing I did out of boredom. Enjoy what I have!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. So many people seem to like this piece of shit that took me like twenty minutes so I gave it a small reboot. I've changed a few details but not much. This has been enhanced for reading pleasure.
> 
> You're welcome.

You found yourself cornered by that...thing.

It was large and stubby, with no visible hands or feet. Instead of a face it had something like a painted design of bug eyes or something you couldn't recognize.

Every time it moved you could hear its heavy limbs and body dragging over the ground. It was only capable of movement when you turned away...or blinked.

That's why you were cornered.

You were utterly screwed...and knew it. Those guys that escorted you to this SCP's jail cell told you to "maintain eye contact" with it. An article in the next room also informed you that it would snap your neck if given a chance. You kinda figured that out before hand since you saw the guards and other test subjects (those poor bastards) get them snapped right before your eyes.

Speaking of your eyes, they were stinging from holding them open longer than you should have. The hallway you were standing in was too narrow to pass the strange being and so you were trapped.

The cream white walls felt cold against your shoulders and seemed to be closing in.Breath after quickened breath you cowered in utter fear.

"THUNK. THUNK. THUNK." Went your heart and its legs in the split second you squeezed your eyes shut.

There was pressure around your neck and then...nothing.

There wasn't any pain, or a bone-breaking 'snap'.

There was nothing.

After a few minutes you willed your eyes to open and froze. You suddenly realized you were in the arms of this (seemingly) malevolent creature. It was holding you tightly in an embrace to its firm, concrete-like, body. The SCP continued to hold you until you squeezed your eyes shut and felt it slip away. A second later, scraping and frantic scribbling could be heard from nearby. It suddenly stopped and you opened your eyes.

A simple sentence was written on the wall in blood.

"I like you."

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

You looked up to the weird creature and breathed a sigh of relief. It liked you. Surely it didn't want to kill you. After bidding it farewell and trying to continue on your way you blinked and another note appeared on the wall beneath the first one.

"I go with you."

Once more you smiled and patted its un-moving head. It seemed to like it because when you blinked again a heart was scribbled on your ugly orange jumpsuit in blood.

At that moment you realized something.

Even in such a disgusting hell-hole, you could never truly be alone.

Not with SCP-173 by your side.

 


	2. The Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting brings out the familiarity between you and your friends.

 

Corbin and Emily laughed when the official passed the slid sign up sheet across the table.

"You're shitting me right? There's not a chance in hell I'm signing that." Corbin said with blatant annoyance. "I know we're the top of our class, but damn. Trying to set us up for an area fifty-one field trip sounds like too much. We're just a few college students. There's nothing special about us..."

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Reeves. What the foundation is asking of you is extremely important. We need more skilled personnel with...fresh mindsets. Not mindless zombies that think like a herd."

You glance up at Colonel Anaheim and breathe out a sigh. You want to feel frustrated or even sad but you realize that these people need you. They need you more than the people at school...or even your own family.

"I'll do it."

The colonel smirks from underneath her soldier's cap and adjusts her blonde bun. "I'm glad one of you is able to see the importance of your help. You could be saving millions of lives if our efforts prove fruitful."

Emily and Corbin gape at you in disbelief.

"Really?" Corbin asks, nudging your shoulder. His calloused hands make you tense up but nothing more. You glance into his honest brown eyes and nod softly. An old memory surfaces in the back of your mind but you find the guts to repress it. "You're gonna throw away your life for this?" He mutters asks again.

"(Y/n) isn't throwing anything away. I'm gonna go too." Emily smiles reassuringly. "What happened to our team? It took each others help to mold us into what we are today. Maybe that's what they're looking for?"

Corbin smiled back at the brunette before clasping a hand against her shoulder. "Who knew a jock, a band geek, and nerd could be friends?"

Emily punched him softly on the shoulder. "After seven years you can't remember that I play violin. I'm not a band major, idiot. It's called orchestra."

You and Corbin only snickered in response but the three of you made up your choice.

"We'll do it." You said in unison.

Colonel Anaheim clears her throat and smiles. "Sign here and here, please."

You do as she says and watch when she stands up straight. One salute later she proceeds to leave, but stops before the exit. Without looking back she mutters one...very ominous...thing to you.

"Welcome to the foundation. Don't blink when you see them."

 


	3. It Follows You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after a pretty long hiatus I'm back. I hope these chapters make everyone happy. I still don't understand why this story is so popular.

Heavy concrete footsteps sounded behind you once you stepped over the threshold. You jumped at the sudden sound and cursed the Foundation for even existing.

Why did the walls all have to look the same?

Why did the doors blend in too?

Why was this creepy entity following you?!

Turning around, you recognized your stalker as none other than SCP-173. You winced at its proximity and turned back around. Frantic scraping could be heard again almost right behind you. It was too much for you to bear any longer.

"Please leave me alone..." You mustered out. "I can do this by myself..."

You closed your eyes and slowly turned around before opening them. It brushed up against you, making you shiver once more.

"I'm not trying to offend you. Okay?" You winced again. "I-I just want to be alone."

There was scribbling then silence once you languidly blinked.

"NO." Was written on the wall in blood. Another blink later another note appeared. "Dangerous."

A bitter laugh sounded from your throat. "Of course it's dangerous! Don't you think I know that? This place is filled with things like you!" You scoffed while throwing your hands up in exasperation.

A moment of eerie yet tense silence sounded in the hallway. You immediately regretted your choice of words and backed up.

"Wait! W-wait I'm sorry." You sputtered out. "I didn't mean it like that!"

Your eyes stung so you blinked. Before you knew it your body was rammed into the nearest wall. You lay there wheezing and coughing air back into your lungs while it stood over you.

You couldn't help but cower in fear.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" You sniffled, feeling tears of pain and sorrow prick at your eyes. "I'm just scared. I want to go home..."

Soon you were crying and curled up into a ball. Tears trailed down your face but were soon wiped away onto your dingy jumpsuit. You couldn't bear to look at 173 any longer so they had free reign to do as they pleased. Scribbling and then nothing. You wearily opened your eyes to glance around.

173 was standing at the end of the hall facing away from you. On the wall was written "Let's go."

You nodded and started on your journey to return home.

 

 

 

 


	4. Anaheim

The sound of random pops made you dash into an adjacent room. You knew that sound because you'd heard them after 173 escaped. You were in serious danger.

Gunshots.

You opened an abandoned storage locker and jumped inside. You knew if the MTFs found you that your life would end. It seemed like everything was trying to kill you.

Silence reigned for a lengthy amount of time. You started to wonder if maybe the vicinity was safe.

A wail of pain broke through the quiet and made your heart race. 

Part of you wondered if SCP-173 had just protected you again. It liked to go ahead and scope out the area just to make sure you weren't in any danger. Even though it was a quirky thing, you found yourself drawn to it.

It was your only friend and protector. 

It was the only thing standing in the way of your ultimate demise.

Gunshots, however, were something you weren't going to take a chance on.

The sound of multiple pairs of boot soles against tile made your heart pound. The MTFs were coming with their guns and scary face-hiding visors. They were the ones that forced you into a cell with 173 and didn't care about the danger you were in.

The MTFs were selfish humans that would shoot you on the spot if you came anywhere near them.

The sad part was, they were coming near you.

Through the doorway you watched as uniformed guards marched past. All of them were spattered in a red mucus you guessed was blood. At the end was a woman you knew too well. Her walkie-talkie buzzed so she stopped walking, barked orders at her soldiers, and answered.

"Have you found D-9341 yet? We can't have test subjects roaming the facility." Colonel Anaheim scoffed, taking off her visor. "Really? Hm..."

You internally hissed at the woman before you. Her confidence was sickening. She was talking about you.

Glancing down at your jumpsuit you spotted the identification number inked into the fabric.

**D-9341**

"Specimens D-939-1 through D-939-A5 have been disposed of. No casualties were found." She sighed. There was a series of crackles and pops before a familiar voice rang out.

"Have you found (y/n) yet? I'm worried sick." Emily whimpered through static. "I'm afraid to say there's been a breakthrough with their genes! We need to find them!"

"Of course my dear Emily. We'll find them." She firmly stated before turning off the handheld machine. She snickered thoughtfully. "Dead or alive."

Her bootsteps faded away as she walked down the hall.


	5. Keter-Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a monster...and it's not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been abandoning my work. I must finish this! One day...

Her words made your heart boil hotter than the sun. Every part of you felt like screaming.

How could she? How could Anaheim betray you without batting an eyelash!?

Your feet felt cemented to the floor of the metal locker. No matter how many times you tried you couldn't swallow down the rage threatening to make you sick. You kicked open the door and tripped onto the cool tile.

There was a trashcan nearby and you crawled over to it. As soon as the edge of the basin touched your fingers everything spilled out of you. The gross loaf you ate for breakfast tasted decidedly the same as it had going down.

Everything suddenly began to spin and colors became brighter. What the fuck? You tried to claw your way out of the room but only managed to slip into the hall as everything smeared together. The overhead lights dimmed to a dark yellow and soon you were immobilized. You tried desperately to call out to your SCP companion but to no avail.

Before the lights dimmed in your hazy memories you heard a soft bark. There was the scrambling of puppy claws, and a warm presence against your forehead.

* * * *

A wet member hungrily smacked against your face. Sticky slime saliva pooled into your now open eyes and gasping mouth. It tasted like glue and burned with acidity.

You immediately began to scream and pull yourself away from the offensive creature. Everything still looked blurry but you could make out the hallway you were in. Another lash on your face with the rouge apendage suddenly brought the world back into stunning clarity.

The walls were a mix of gray shadows, the lights were still dimmed, and the floors contrasted too well with... ** _it_**. You screamed again and back pedaled away now that you could see it in its entirety. You felt bile rise into your throat but repressed it with a hearty swallow.

The "thing" was lumpy and large. On first glance you thought it was an alligator, but something was wrong with it. It had no eyes, and it's teeth were infinitely larger than any reptile you'd ever laid eyes on. Instead of padded feet there were vicious claws attached to its multi-pronged legs.

You watched with utter horror as a long, spindly tongue slipped between its toothy gums. It moved with odd precision and lapped one stripe from your belly to your forehead. Sticky goo clung to your skin and jumpsuit, making you whimper as it immediately dried.

The reptile opened its maw like it wanted to snap at you but closed it. Another tense moment later it gave a soft yap, almost like a puppy. It's snout began to bump against your legs while its nostrils flared to take in your scent.

It stopped and gave a puppy like whimper that melted your heart for some strange reason. It didn't lunge at you or hurt you so obviously it wasn't interested in killing you. All it did was nuzzle your leg and whimper adorably.

You smiled at the creature and knelt down to its level. Despite its vicious looking appearance it was actually quite docile. You ran your fingers across its spined back in amazement. It's skin felt thin and damp like a used paper towel. The creature gave a whine of pleasure.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-e-ter!" It stuttered, opening it's mouth once more. The cry was frighteningly loud and made you back away in fear. The thing sniffed the air, and turned towards you again. It bumped it's head against your calves and wagged its tail like a dog.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-e-t-er!" It stuttered once more. You breathed a sigh of relief and had an idea.

"I-Is your name Keter?" You asked, rubbing your fingers over its eager snout. "You like saying it."

"Keter~" It hummed almost affectionately. You grinned and planted a soft kiss right on the thing's maw.

"Since you like that name so much, that's what I'm gonna call you." You chuckled. Keter licked at your pant leg aprovingly which only caused you to feel better than before.

"C'mon Keter-baby." You sighed. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. They should be up this way."

You finally left the monotone hall with a red little Keter prancing by your side.


	6. Cluck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keter isn't too fond of the shadows...

The abandoned couch was surprisingly comfortable for both you and Keter. In your vain attempt to search for SCP-173 you'd stumbled across it. Since you were human, you still had a need to sleep and eat among other things. Your emotional roller-coaster of a day had been rightfully exhausting.

The cushions were soft and you curled up into a ball. Keter did the same thing but nuzzled into your calves like a puppy would to its mother. You winced as its teeth raked your skin but other than that you were fine. Consciousness soon evaded you and your mind fell into empty darkness.

* * * *

Keter woke you with intense growling of a blood-lusting beast.

Your eyes snapped open to see the red gator flicking it's tongue from side to side. Out of the corner of your eye there was blackness. Your heart lurched as you spun around to acknowledge the foreign presence. 

A leather-y black fabric sat draped over something next to you. With a raised brow you sat up to get a better look at the seemingly floating coat.

Intense curiosity suddenly came over you as well as a large urge to touch the fabric. The movement of you inching forward made Keter bark in alarm. You turned towards your reptilian friend in confusion, before turning back.

This time, a white ceramic beak peaked out from the now visible hood of the coat. You shuddered, eyes tracing up the beak, and into the eyes behind the mask. They were shrouded in shadows but large and almost human. The black coat-ed figure held it's hands to it's chest, looking back just as perplexed. 

Your heart pounded to run but your body was stuck in place. This being, in all it's terrifying glory, continued to stare into your wide eyes. It quirked it's head to the side to examine you more.

Many minutes passed with the coat-ed being eyeing you. A part of your brain screamed that this encounter should've been awkward, but you were petrified under it's gaze.

Finally, it looked towards Keter. The animal had stopped growling moments ago and was now breathing heavily. As if emboldened, the being seemed to stand up taller. It was nearly six feet in height, you presumed.

Keter whimpered. The being intimidated. You grit your teeth.

Despite it's best efforts, Keter slunk back against your legs.

Underneath the mask there was a small, whisper-y click noise. It sounded like the being had just clucked in satisfaction. Without further ado, it crossed it's arms and began to examine the rest of the room. You did too, trying to follow the creatures eyes, even in the dark.

After many moments of silence you finally gathered up the courage to speak.

"Wh-what are you looking for?"

"Wh-what are you looking for?" Keter echoed you.

The being turned around, seemingly cocking it's head in confusion. You gulped and motioned to the reptilian still curled up pensively.

"Keter likes to copy me." You shrugged.

"Keter likes to copy."

Both you and the being glanced at Keter once more. It was strange to hear your own voice being played back through the vocal chords of such a reptilian creature.

The being tsked at the behavior, but was otherwise unfazed by the feat.

"Do you talk?"

The being gave a frustrated cluck you assumed was a "no".

"H-hey, that's ok." You smiled sheepishly. "You don't need to talk."

The being cocked it's head once more, it's shrouded eyes gleaming a little under the hood. You were still unnerved by it's presence but it seemed to be neutral.

"Can you...write?"

The being gave another frustrated tsk, this time emphasized by it's pupils turning into LED like dots. You whimpered and put your hands up in defense.

"I'm not trying to offend you." You admitted. "I just want to know your name."

The being gave a wry half snort/tsk as if to say "no".

"Do you want one?"

The being crossed it's arms, obviously unamused.

"I'm not going to give you one of these names." You grumbled, gesturing to the number tag on your breast. "These names suck."

"These names suck." Keter echoed. The being gave off three clicks that sounded almost like laughter. You started to smile.

"Can I call you...'Cluck'?"

The being tsked in amusement this time. You grinned and finally got off the couch.

"Can I?" You asked again, reaching out a hand in friendship.

Cluck's eyes crinkled up in the corners behind the mask. If you didn't know any better, it had to be smiling.

Cluck clasped your hand in between both of its. The leather gloves were surprisingly warm. Although it didn't make any sense your cheeks began to feel hot. Cluck tsked in enjoyment at your blushed face.

The moment was interrupted by your stomach giving an obscene gurgle.

"Oh yeah." You frowned. "I need to find something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to all of you who wanted more writing. Here's my small apology.


End file.
